


autumn in georgia

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Savannah - Freeform, Scout - Freeform, vinyet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah dan musim gugurnya; serta tamu pembawa kamera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn in georgia

** autumn in georgia **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon.

* * *

 

Ketika Alfred berpikir bahwa pemilik feromon terhebat di lapangan ini adalah dirinya, dia sudah membuat suatu kesalahan. Bukan dia, bukan pula seorang pemandu lelaki lain di tengah para praja muda karana perempuan-perempuan kecil berompi hijau di tengah sini.

Sayang sekali, jawabannya ada di sisi lain bagian tengah padang. Dia berjongkok di sana, dengan entah berapa belas anak berkumpul di sekitarnya, bertanya hal-hal tak karuan yang dijawabnya dengan bahasa Slavia. Barangkali anak-anak itu ingin tahu apa itu dunia Siberia dan bahasa Rusia untuk serangga-serangga kecil, atau istilah untuk simpul-simpul yang baru mereka pelajari.

_Nat, Nat, sudah cukup hatiku kaucuri, Nona, sekarang jangan pula anak-anakku itu_.

Alfred mulai merasa adalah salah mengundang Natalya ke acara di tengah-tengah Savannah, menikmati angin musim gugur yang masih cukup hangat di lintang Georgia, dan memperingati sebuah hari penting di mana banyak orang—terutama anak—berkumpul. Orang asing selalu menjadi atraksi; dan Natalya bukanlah suatu hukum kecuali. Apalagi dia datang beriringan dengan Alfred, suatu hal yang mengundang tanya dan memancing rasa ingin tahu yang mendidih cepat di kepala anak-anak yang selalu suka menjelajah.

Yaa ... termasuk menjelajah privasi orang lain. Syukur mereka masih tahu batas, pikir Alfred, yang hanya bertanya siapa Natalya dan bukan rumah Alfred di mana saja yang pernah diacak-acak Natalya rak bukunya.

Blus selutut berbunga-bunga kecil, dasar krem dan bunga cokelat tua; lalu kardigan yang dua tingkat lebih gelap dari bebungaan yang bertaburan, bando serupa, serta _ankle boots_ senada dengan dasar pakaian, semuanya sepertinya berjodoh dengan rambut peraknya. Anak-anak perempuan itu, tetap suka soal mode dan bertanya di mana Natalya memoles rambutnya, atau membeli pakaiannya, bahkan warna favoritnya dan bagian mana dari paket pakaian ini yang paling disukainya secara pribadi.

_Jangan bocorkan bahwa aku kekurangan uang saat membayarkan blus itu untukmu, gara-gara kartu kredit sialan terkutukku mengejekku dari rak di rumah, Nat_ , tatapan Alfred berujar. Namun Natalya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan. Menjawab anak-anak pun dia kewalahan.

Mungkin jauh sekali perbandingan Natalya dengan Juliette Gordon Low, tetapi setidaknya, mapan untuk ukuran rata-rata. _Nyonya Juliette, dia bisa mengurus anak-anak pramuka dengan cukup baik, kok_ —dan dari kejauhan Alfred tersenyum.

Anak-anak pada akhirnya bertanya mengapa Natalya datang ke sini, padahal rumahnya ada di Eropa sana, dan akhirnya Natalya menunjukkan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah si pencari perhatian.

Alfred melambaikan tangan, tahu persis kapan lampu sorot menyinari dirinya seorang, dan di sisi lain Natalya menambahkan, “Si Narsis itu butuh orang untuk memotretnya di acara penting ini.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **juliette gordon low** , penggagas pramuka wanita amerika, berasal dari **savannah, georgia** , setting vinyet ini dibuat.
> 
> *vinyet = vignette = hiasan di tepian kertas/sekeliling halaman buku. kalo dalam arsitektur/seni grafis, biasanya berbentuk sulur-sulur, daun, dsj. dalam bidang penulisan, vinyet adalah semacem “penulisan adegan yang berfokus pada satu momen, atau memberikan gambaran khusus tentang karakter, ide, atau setting.” walau sebenarnya makna vinyet bisa dalam definisi lain. mari belajar lagi o/
> 
> dan omong-omong, yang penasaran outfit natalya, here: http://www.polyvore.com/autumn_natalya_arlovskaya/set?id=187963129


End file.
